ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Alpha Episode 11: The Light Within the Darkness
Previously on Ultraman Alpha Alpha once again gets defeated by the Morrigan, but this time, he dies...So it's up to his host and APEX to save him. Now "I thought that you were supposed to save him.", Althea said, raising an eyebrow. "I am.", Curtis answered. "Then why are you taking a bath?" "Because I can't save the world without a bath. Duh." "That's not even a good reason..." "Besides, APEX is taking care of the situation." Elsewhere David receives a rotten tomato on his head. "Dammit, I knew I should have wore my helmet!" "Why aren't you guys helping us?", yelled an angry mob. "Man, at least you aren't receiving rotten watermelons...", Michael said. "At least you have your helmet!" "Maybe we should have let the girls do all the work..." APEX HQ "So how are David and Michael doing?", Diana asked, making a smoothie. "Oh, not bad, they're just receiving rotten fruits on their heads.", Claire replied, eating ice cream. "I'm so glad that they accepted that job." "Got that right." Curtis' house Curtis was watching the news, laughing at how badly APEX was loosing control of the situation. "They disappoint me so badly...", he said, eating popcorn, before being kicked off the couch. "Just do think of something that can help Alpha instead!", Althea yelled. "Oh, that, I kinda thought of something up." "And what is it?" "Watch." he commanded, dragging a board out of a closet. "What is all this?", Althea asked, pointing at a bunch of random formulas and equations. "This is how to create the power required to revive Alpha. Specium energy..." "Specium energy? I have never heard of that kind of energy before..." "Obviously, it is an extremely rare energy that is not native to pretty much anywhere in this Solar System..." "So anyways, all I see is that you have to create a nuclear fusion and use photonic propulsion..." "Yep." "But how are you going to get the material required for this?" "I know a guy..." Unknown Secret Place "Hey, man, long time no see!", said a teenager about Curtis' age. "Hey, Stephen.", Curtis replied awkwardly. "And I see you brought your girlfriend too." "Wait what? Nope, she's just a friend." "So anyways, hi, Curtis' girlfriend, I'm Stephen, Stephen Smart." "Hi, my name is Althea." "For the last time, Stephen, she is not my girlfriend." "Fine..." "But anyways, do you have what we need?" "Yep." "And I thought you were the only one to say 'Yep'" "That...is only a belief." Stephen, while they were talking, opened a door, revealing a giant particle accelerator. "How did your friend get this?", Althea asked, shocked of the million dollar construction. "Easy, he designed this one and I financed it...", Curtis answered, smiling. "So...what do you want do?", Stephen asked. "I'll explain everything to you. So, we need two atomic nuclei to run at opposite directions, along the particle accelerator, but you won't just launch them normally, you will launch them with the help of photonic propulsion technology." "I'm glad I prepared those ones..." "Good, in the smaller one, I want you, to do the same thing, but powered by Tritium Isotopes, and when the time is right, I want you to open the gate that connects both of them..." "But, it's too fast for me to see when to open it..." "I'll do the opening part..." "Sure..." APEX HQ "Captain!", John yelled, looking at his screen, "We have a visual on the Morrigan!" "Alright! David! Michael! Return to base and let the police handle the riots!", Alexander yelled. "Yes, sir!", Michael and David both said in unison, while still being bombarded by fruits. 1 hour later... "At least you guys don't smell like rotten fruit anymore...", Claire said. "Yeah...I guess so...", Michael said sheepishly. "So, you guys are gonna test out the new mechs!" "Seriously?!?!", all 3 APEX pilots shouted, "Since when did we have mechs?" "Just distract the Morrigan while we deliver them to you." "Sure..." "APEX, attack and be victorious!", Alexander's voice boomed, all around the base. "Aye Captain!" "I hate SpongeBob...", the Captain complained, still on the mike. A few moments later... "Do those pathetic humans still think that they can stop me without their guardian?", the Morrigan mocked. "Sure, we can, let's test out these upgraded jets!", Michael said, pulling a lever, but that totally didn't work, "Dammit, I forgot to do this.", he said, touching the screen of the APEX Watch making his membership card appear, he scans it over a scanner, setting the lever, free. When he looked back up, all he saw was his team members face-palming. But they quickly became serious again, repeating what Michael did (skipping his stupid mistake), and pulls the red lever. "Photon Shift! Active!", a voice announced, instantly, all 3 jets became covered in energy (like in Tron) and changed their shape, turning more futuristic-looking. "Is that supposed to scare me?", the Morrigan asked, raising an eyebrow. "It should!", Diana said, before appearing behind her, before launching several energy missiles at the Morrigan, covering her in a cloud of explosions. But their assault didn't stop there, instead, they actually started using everything they had, shooting laser after laser and rocket after rocket. Elsewhere "Ready?", Stephen asked, preparing to press the red button that will activate both particle accelerators. "Yeah.", Curtis said. "And remember to..." "...press the the yellow button when the time is right. I know." "Alright, let's do it!", Stephen said, pressing the red button that definitely will not cause any major damage. 15 minutes later... "So, it reached the required speed, so now, I can finally press the button.", Curtis said, trying to time his timing with the 4 particles. "Be quiet, I'm trying to focus here!", Stephen complained, playing on his Iphone. "What is he playing?" "The dumbest game ever, Five Night's at Freddy's...", Althea answered. "Oh ok.", Curtis said, turning back to the control panel. "Almost there, it's just gonna take 30 seconds until that moment comes...", but before he can press the button. He heard a giant yell from behind him and it came from Stephen. "Yes! I finally beat the Custom Mode, 4/20!" "Oh come on! You made me miss the alignment!" "Sorry..." "Now it's gonna take another 15 minutes!" Some random place... "Ha! You hit a speed mirage!", David yelled. "You and your stupid photon tech.!", the Morrigan yelled, firing multiple feather missiles that only hit more speed mirages. "Ummm. bad news.", Claire said, over the APEX Watch. "What is it?", Diana asked. "Well, the newly installed photon engines are overheating...", John said. "I thought that the photon tech. had no limits!", Michael yelled. "Everything has limits!", Claire yelled back. "We can't defeat her without engines, retreat for now.", Alexander commanded. "But...Captain!, David pleaded, We didn't even get to try the mechs yet!" "No, 'But's!" "No, butts...", Michael whispered while laughing, "Roger that, Captain..." "We'll fight again some day...and we'll win next time...", Diana said, turning the APEX Tiger away. "Oh, yeah, did you even send the mech parts?", Claire asked. "Ummmm. no, I forgot about that...", Alexander said, rubbing the back of his head. All APEX members face-palmed. "Captain?", John asked. "Yes?" "Can I call the military?" "Why?" "Because our attacks angered the Morrigan and now she's attacking the city!" "Alright! Call the military and take the APEX Cobra!" "Yes, sir! 15 minutes later... "Ready...ready...ready...steady...now!", Curtis yelled, clicking the yellow button, releasing the gate that separated the 2 particle accelerators. Instantly, the four particles collided with each other, releasing an immense amount of energy, "Stephen! Energy shields, now!" Stephen, wasting no time, pressed a blue button,erecting energy shields that was keeping the energy contained. "Just in the nick of time.", he said, "With all that energy, it could have destroyed half a quarter of Canada." "Yeah. Althea, would you like to do the honors and press the white button?", Curtis asked. "Sure.", she said, pressing the button, the energy was then absorb in a containment pod, storing it and preventing it from escaping. "Here it is...", Stephen said, taking the containment pod and giving it to Curtis. "Thanks, man. Come on Althea, we have a mission to accomplish." "Wait, I have to finish this night..." "What are you playing?" "Five Night's at Freddy'2." Curtis face-palmed and went back to where Alpha was located... Random place where Alpha was located... "According to my calculations, this should revive Alpha...", Curtis said, looking at the containment pod where the Specium energy was stored in. "Just revive him!", Althea said. "Alright, here goes nothing...Alpha!", Curtis yelled, raising the pod, turning to a ball of light, entering Alpha's...Alpha Core. "Huh, how am I still alive?", Alpha asked, slowly opening his eyes. "Yes, it worked!" "What did you do?" "I used Specium energy to revive you..." "Well, apparently, this isn't Specium energy..." "Really? I'm sure that I used the right formulas...Wait, then how did it revive you?" "Well, it did contain a bit of Specium energy, it's probably because you added something to it..." "Unless...Stephen used all 3 main isotopes instead of just one..." "Who?" "I'll tell you later, but first, let's kick some crow butt!" "Alright!", Alpha said, flying off to where the Morrigan was attacking. A few seconds later... "Morrigan! Cease your assaults on Earth!", Alpha yelled. "What the Censored, how are you still alive?", the Morrigan asked, stupefied. "You have no idea..." "Well, too bad! You'll die like before!", the Morrigan yelled, firing feather missiles again. But the access energy formed an energy barrier around Alpha and disintegrated the incoming feathers. The remaining access energy suddenly blasted skywards, forming a portal in the sky. "What the Censor, a portal?", suddenly a pillar of light shot in front of Alpha, revealing a sword. "So what do I do with it?", Curtis asked. "Just grab it!" "Fine...", grabbing the sword, a light surrounded Alpha, slowly forming so kind of armour. A random voice announced, "Ultraman Alpha Paladin!" "Who is it?" "Ummm. a random disemboweled voice...just don't mind me!", the voice said. "Ummmm. no..." "You know what?!! I'm leaving this place!" "Whatever...I'm occupied..." "With what?" "Too bad! You wanted to leave anyways!" "Fine!" "Are you done?", the Morrigan asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yep.", Curtis said. "Good! Now die!", several feather missiles shot at Alpha, but to all 3 people (I guess that's how you can call them) they bounced off of the armour. "I don't think that was supposed to happen, right?", Alpha asked. "Yep.", the Morrigan agreed. "I guess it means that the tides of the battle has turned!" "Oh crap!", the Morrigan gasped, while Alpha charged at her with her sword, only to have her wings deflect it. But Alpha did an upper-cut with his sword, and cut through the Morrigan's skin. She screamed in pain. "That ain't possible!" "Well, apparently, it is...", Curtis said, thrusting at Morrigan's neck, she tried to block it with her wings, but the sword cut through her wings and went past her neck, appearing in the back her throat. It wasn't enough, he sliced sideways, cutting her neck from the middle. She wasn't even able to scream anymore, since her vocal cord was cut in half. "Man, this episode is really dark...", Curtis complained. But somehow, she was able to talk. "Owww. got that right..." "How are you even able to talk?" "Healing factor!" "You know, that just gave me an idea..." "Me and my big mouth..." "Yep." "And what's that idea?" "This! Final Slash!", Curtis yelled, performing his finisher by putting 5 fingers on all of the squares on blade, and sliding it across the blade of the sword. Covering the sword with blue energy. "I don't think that's really safe...", the Morrigan said with open eyes. "Too bad!", Alpha yelled, cutting the Morrigan in half. She screamed in agony. Alpha saw her spirit form fly to her planet. "What was that?", Curtis asked. "Well, the theos and theas have long died, but the smartest beings of their planet have developed a way to keep their spirits in this world and they could possess any living thing that resembles their beast forms..." "I don't actually really care..." "Fine...", Alpha said, flying away to the sun. After a while "I saw the whole battle.", Althea said. "How was it?", Curtis asked. "Gory." "Yeah..." "But Alpha what was that sword?" "I don't know...", Alpha said. "Well, all swords possessed by legendary people have names, so what should we name it?" "The Exousia?" "Greek for power?" "Yep." "Well, the guard does resemble the greek letter 'Sigma', so why not the Sigma Blade?", Curtis said, his watch glowed in agreement. "Sigma Blade, it is!" "Lame name, but it gives us a big advantage, since it is able to harm the some of the most powerful beings in the universe..." Category:Clee26 Category:Ultraman Alpha Continuity Category:Ultraman Alpha Episodes